<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Witcher Poet Queen by JaskiersWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010609">Witcher Poet Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf'>JaskiersWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gerlion Tumblr Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedtime Stories, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Parental Jaskier | Dandelion, Pining, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Song: Soldier Poet King (The Oh Hellos), Young Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dandelion is visiting Cintra to keep an eye on Ciri. Ciri is delighted as he tells the best bedtime stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gerlion Tumblr Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Witcher Poet Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was requested in the comments to another story... I think by rubychatterbox? But I might have written it down wrong. I umm.. I made it Dandelion instead of Jaskier. I hope that's alright. The song just felt more like Book!Dandelion with the whole poet thing. I've changed a few lyrics here and there but mostly it's the same as the song. </p><p>If you haven't heard the song then I definitely recommend it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Lord Viscount, Julian Alfred Pankratz of the Lettenhove estate and personal friend of the royal family of Cintra had a remarkable gift for bedtime stories. This was because to those outside the royal court of Cintra he was also known as Master Dandelion, famed poet and troubadour, and loyal friend to one Geralt of Rivia. There were only a few select people within Cintra that knew the full extent of the Viscount’s identity. His dearest friend, Geralt, had essentially ruined all his dreams of playing for Queen Calanthe as a bard with his blasted claim of the Law of Surprise. Dandelion was not impressed in the slightest. He hadn’t even been there to witness the events. </p><p>And it really had sounded like the most wonderful tale. It had had everything the troubadour loved in one dramatic package; royalty, heartbreak, curses, true love’s kiss and more magic the than halls of Aretuza. </p><p>No, Dandelion was not impressed at all. He was even less impressed with Geralt’s determination to leave his child surprise, abandoned at the fate of Destiny herself. Well, maybe that was a little melodramatic. Geralt kept saying he would go back to the child when the time was right, but that wasn’t nearly as exciting a tale. </p><p>“Julian, will you tell me my bedtime story tonight?” The young girl with emerald eyes and ashen blonde hair asked. She had her night gown on already and really shouldn’t have been roaming the castle. It was most improper. Dandelion had to laugh. Ciri had never been one for propriety. She would get on well with his witcher. When he finally remembered to actually visit her. </p><p>Dandelion tilted his head as he smiled down at the young princess. “Of course, my lion cub. What daring adventure would you like to hear tonight?” He asked with a melodic laugh. He knew her answer. It would be the same story that she always begged him to tell. The story of the White Wolf. </p><p>Ciri’s sparkling green eyes lit up and she grabbed his hand, tugging him towards her bed chambers. He grabbed hold of his hand and let himself be pulled down the empty stone corridors of the castle. There were a couple of guards stationed outside her room, their hands gripping the hilts of their swords. Dandelion gave them a quick two fingered salute as he was dragged through the door. </p><p>“Princess Cirilla demands a bedtime story!” He called as they passed but no one blinked an eyes. The Viscount was often yanked into the young princess’s room in the evenings. He wasn’t sure whether it was his own bond with the witcher, but he was starting to see Ciri like his own daughter. She was the only reason he returned to the castle each winter, and occasionally during the year depending on his travels with Geralt. </p><p>“Tell me about my Destiny!” She pleaded as she crawled into her bed that was far too big for any child with silk sheets that were more expensive than his entire outfit, maybe even his entire wardrobe. He perched at the edge of the bed as she pulled the covers up to her chin. </p><p>“Your Destiny…” He sighed wistfully. </p><p>Geralt. <br/>
He hadn’t seen his witcher in over a year now. They’d parted last winter, as they often did, and their paths just hadn’t crossed that summer. He missed Geralt terribly. He hoped Geralt was alright, surely Yennefer or one of the wolves of Kaer Morhen would have sent word to him if Geralt had been hurt. Dandelion always kept an ear open for news about his witcher and he’d heard nothing. That must mean that his dearest Geralt was alright. He wasn’t entirely sure what he would do without him.</p><p>“There are rumours in court you know.” Ciri stated, sounding very much like the princess she was raised to be. </p><p>Dandelion raised an eyebrow at her, his lips quirked in a curious smile. “Oh?” </p><p>“Some say that you know him, know Geralt.” Ciri’s eyes were wide and shining with unbridled curiosity. “That you, Viscount Julian, are in fact the bard, Dandelion.”</p><p>Dandelion laughed and shook his head wearily. “Ah.”</p><p>Ciri beamed up at him, sitting up sharply in her bed. “It’s true! Isn’t it, it’s true?” </p><p>He nodded with a dramatic sigh. “Yes, Cirilla, but you mustn’t tell anyone, especially not your Grandmother.”</p><p>Ciri scrunched up her nose, “Why?”</p><p>“Because Queen Calanthe, as I’m sure you are well aware, is not Geralt’s biggest fan. I’m afraid Dandelion the Bard has been unfortunately tarnished with the same brush.”</p><p>“So you lied?” Ciri gasped with the widest of smiles, absolutely delighted in the thought that someone might try and hoodwink her grandmother.</p><p>Dandelion laughed. “Oh no. Not at all. I am indeed the Viscount de Lettenhove. Although not many people are aware that Dandelion and Lord Julian are one and the same person. It is of the utmost importance that you keep this a secret. Can you do that for me, Cirilla?”</p><p>Ciri nodded. “But you must tell me the best story!” She announced. “Otherwise I will feed you to the dogs!” She giggled. </p><p>Dandelion gasped dramatically and his hand flew to his chest. “The dogs?” He gasped. “Oh well then, listen carefully, young lion cub, for I will tell you the most daring of tales.”</p><p>She giggled and snuggled back onto her pillow. Dandelion smiled softly down at her. She really was an absolute delight, nothing like the other royals he had had the misfortune to meet. She was incredibly tenacious and stubborn, just like her grandmother but she was kind, a trait the good Queen seemed to lack. Ciri hated injustice even at her young age and often snuck out of the castle to play with kids her age in the streets. She would bring them sweet honied rolls from the kitchen, tucked into her skirts. None of the street children suspected that their friend Fiona was the princess but they all eagerly awaited the treats she would bring. </p><p>“Now this is a story of three acts, my dear girl. A tale of Destiny and of family, the kind you aren’t born with, the kind you find for yourself.” He announced with a flourish, his voice taking on the familiar air of a thespian as he transformed from Viscount to bard. “The first act tells of a white knight in shining armour.”</p><p>“Geralt!” She shrieked a little too loudly.</p><p>“Shh.” He put a finger on his lips. “Quietly, you know that no one is allowed to mention the witcher in the castle.”<br/>
 <br/>
Ciri giggled and put her own finger on her lips. “Geralt!” She whispered loudly, more of a stage whisper than anything else but Dandelion knew she was trying. </p><p>He winked and nodded with a smile. “Geralt.” He agreed. “The noblest man you will ever meet. The witcher who made up his own code to follow when there was none. A man of morals, with the kindest heart.”</p><p>Ciri stared at him scrupulously with her tongue between her lips. “Dandelion?”</p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“Do you love Geralt?” She asked plainly as if she hadn’t just shot an arrow through his heart. </p><p>He paused as he considered his answer. She was too smart to lie to and honestly he didn’t want to lie, not to her, but if he was clever then he should be able to weave an answer that wasn’t entirely the truth. He sighed dramatically. “Well he is my best friend.” He tilted his head as he watched her reaction carefully. “It would be a very sad life indeed if I didn’t love my best friend. </p><p>Ciri rolled her eyes. “Yes but are you in love with him?” </p><p>Dandelion pulled nervously at a lock of his hair. “I love him. I have always loved him. I will continue to love him, and I will love him in anyway that he lets me.” He ruffled her hair fondly. “Now stop interrupting, or I shan’t have time to finish!” </p><p>She pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Fine.”</p><p>“Good. Now where was I? A knight!” He cried as he fell back into his story. “or a witcher, I suppose. There will come a witcher who carries a mighty sword!”</p><p>“I thought witchers had two swords.”</p><p>“Who carries two mighty swords!” He amended with a wink. “And he will tear your city down—”<br/>
“What!?” Ciri shrieked. She looked horrified and paled at the thought of her beloved city falling. </p><p>Dandelion took her hand and squeezed it gently. “A metaphor, the city represents the walls around you, Ciri, the ones that take away your freedom.”</p><p>“Geralt will give me freedom?” Ciri scrunched up her nose. </p><p>“He will tear your city down.” Dandelion repeated with a reassuring smile. “oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord” He added in song. His mind was already spinning with the wisps of a melody that he could add to this poem. It would make the most beautiful of ditties. Ciri giggled and hummed the tune back at him. </p><p>“There will come a poet,” He started the next stanza, not bothering to announce the second act of the tale.</p><p>“That’s you!” Ciri grinned.</p><p>He nodded. “That’s me, Geralt would be lost without me, princess. So there will come a poet whose weapon is his word. He will slay you with his tongue.”</p><p>“Slay me?!” Ciri cried. </p><p>“Another metaphor.” He hummed trying not to lose his patience with the young princess.</p><p>“Oh ok. That’s good. Grandmother would kill you before you could hurt me.”</p><p>Dandelion chimed a laugh and nodded. “He will slay you with his tongue.” He continued, pushing his story forward before Ciri could get distracted again. “oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord.”</p><p>Ciri was finally starting to calm down, her eyes drooping as he head lay back on the pillows. She hummed the song again, but it was more of a mumble this time and Dandelion breathed a sigh of relief. He adored the princess but she really did have so much energy. He could barely keep up. </p><p>“There will come a ruler.” He sang softly as he watched the young princess succumb to sleep. “With hair that’s ashen blonde. She will steal her people’s hearts. oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord, oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord. She will steal her people’s hearts….” His voice was now barely above a whisper as Ciri began to snore. A smile tugged on his lips and he felt a bloom of love for the young girl in his heart. “oh lei-oh lai-oh Lord.”</p><p>He glanced over at the door but the guards were paying no attention so he gently brushed her long hair away from her face and pressed his lips to her forehead. “Sleep well, Ciri. Dream the sweetest of dreams. Your Destiny, my Geralt, will find you. If he doesn’t then I will drag the fool kicking and screaming before Calanthe. You do not belong here, child. Your heart is a wild thing and they will only try to keep it locked up.” He sighed and closed his eyes.  “Don’t let them do that, my dear princess. You must follow your own path.”</p><p>His heart clenched in his chest. Was he talking to Ciri, or perhaps his younger self… or even Geralt? He couldn’t be sure. </p><p>“Witcher, Poet… and Queen.” He murmured before carefully standing up and heading for the door. He chewed on his bottom lip as he turned to give the princess one last look. She was now sleeping peacefully. He chuckled. She was lucky, in a way, to be able to sleep without a care. </p><p>His own dreams would be haunted by golden eyes and wolves, but he didn’t mind, not if his dreams reunited him with his heart, if only for the night. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are always lovely so consider letting me know what you think!</p><p>I'm also on <a href="https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> so come say hi! I also take prompts on tumblr and I post some of my shorter works on there only. I may upload them here eventually if people want that?</p><p>- Wolfie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>